Conventionally, a grooming table, a cleaning bathtub, a work bench, etc., are placed in a work space for grooming pets and are used for a grooming work, thereby requiring a large work space. When beginning a grooming enterprise, equipments, such as the grooming table, a sink, and a vacuum cleaner, which require a large space must be prepared. Thus, a large work space must be prepared, and a large amount of fund is required to establish the enterprise.
Since groomed hair is scattered to a space and onto a floor of the work space, a significant amount of fallen hair is generated in a work room. Dog hair has weight of about several ten percents of human hair, and can be scattered by a weak wind. Therefore, a groomer normally wears a mask etc. to prevent the hair from entering into his/her body system.
Further, although the dog hair scattered on the floor needs to be cleaned up by the vacuum cleaner etc. after the dog is groomed, the dog hair is danced in air by exhaust air from the vacuum cleaner. Therefore, there are disadvantages, such as a loss of working time is caused, a thorough clean-up is difficult, the soaring dog hair is not good for health.
Further, the dog hair adheres to clothes, surrounding members, etc. by static, thereby, increasing the difficulty of the clean-up. Further, there are disadvantages, such as the dog hair adhered to height locations near the ceiling is difficult to be removed.
Further, an air-conditioner used in the work space needs to be cleaned up frequently.
Meanwhile, as for a grooming table provided with a function to collect the groomed hair, the following invention is proposed.
JP2004-298151A (Patent Document 1) proposes an “animal grooming table” which aims at advantageously removing floating matters caused at the time of grooming an animal. The animal grooming table is characterized in the following. A top plate where an animal is placed and which has a work surface where a grooming is performed is provided. A suction port is formed in the top plate to open in the work surface. A suction passage is formed inside a supporting body which supports the top plate. The suction passage sucks floating matters produced at the time of grooming through the suction port. A vacuum device is provided, which produces a suction force which sucks the floating matters and air via the suction passage.
Further, JP3153110U (Patent Document 2) proposes a “cosmetic table of pet animals” which aims at providing the cosmetic table of pet animals where a grooming etc. can be performed sanitarily. The cosmetic table is characterized in the following. An air discharge side of a fan is connected with a discharge port via an air-feeding chamber. An air suction side of the fan is connected with a suction port via a dust accumulating chamber and a filter. An exhaust port which communicates with outside air is formed in the air-feeding chamber described above. The suction port which is formed so as to oppose to the discharge port opens horizontally.
However, since the above-described grooming tables do not disclose a function to prevent the groomed hair from scattering outside, residual hair which was not collected or the fallen hair which floats in the grooming room space contaminate the perimeter like before. Therefore, the loss of working time, health problem, etc. are fundamentally unsolvable.